Night's Watch
"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall protect my wife, hold no rights, father my children. I shall wear no crowns and regain my honor and loyalty. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." ―The Night's Watch oath The Night's Watch is a military order which holds and guards the Caribbean. At the order is currently led by Lord Commander Ishmael Decksteel from the stronghold of Raven's Cove. Prominent Members * Ishmael Decksteel - Lord Commander and Protector of the Caribbean. * Peter Plankwrecker - Acting Lord Commander * Simon Pratton - Member of the Night's Watch * Marcus Ironskull - Member of the Night's Watch Steward (Night's Watch) Steward is a rank within the Night's Watch. They are tasked with keeping the order well supplied. Stewards generally do not serve a combat role, typically do not partaking in rangings, and are not considered authorities on the structure of the Wall itself. In practice, steward can join in major battles, and can also be assigned to sentry duty on top of the Wall. Ranger (Night's Watch Ranger is a position within the Night's Watch, the most prestigious of the three groups. They are tasked with patrolling the lands Beyond the Cliff, to scout the movements of the Spanish, English Rebels, and Jolly Rogers's Army and prevent their attacks against the Wall. Recruits of the Night's Watch are sorted into Rangers, Builders, and Stewards depending on their personal specialities and strengths. Recruits who show martial skill are usually assigned as Rangers (although Builders and Stewards do have some martial training). The Rangers collectively report to the First Ranger, who in turn reports to the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Builder (Night's Watch Builder is a position within the Night's Watch. They are tasked with maintaining the Wall and its defenses as well as the castles and keeps of the order. Mark Ironskull claimed that a small patrol of Builders, with a pair of Rangers for defense, regularly survey the top of the Wall to check for structural damage. All Builders report to the First Builder, who in turn reports to the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Oath When joining the Night's Watch, all members must swear the following oath. Hear my words and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall protect my wife, hold no lands, father my children. I shall wear no crowns and I will regain honor, loyalty and glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the Carribean. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. New Recruits *William Johnson * Unknown (He will decide his name soon) *Rhys O'Malley *Edward Shipwrecker *Alexander Marlfox *Ethan Francis *William O'Eagle Uniform This is for the Soldiers Night's Watch Coat.jpg|For Officers and Soldiers Night's Watch Shirt.jpg|White Plain Shirt Night's Watch Vest.jpg|Finest Vest for the Night's Watch to wear! Night's Watch Pant.jpg|Night's Watch finest pants! Night's Watch Boots.jpg|Night's Watch Finest Boots Music Photo of the Members Mel Pic 2.jpg|Ishmael Decksteel - Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Peter4.jpg|Peter Plankwrecker - Acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch 2nd Command to Ishmael Marcus_Ironskull.jpg|Marcus Ironskull - Member of the Night's Watch Simon_Pratton.jpg|Simon Pratton - Member of the Night's Watch